Hanging
by Channel D
Summary: A perilous situation for Tim and Tony. All dialogue, written for the NFA Road Rage challenge. Non slash.


**Hanging**

by ChannelD

_Rating:_ K+

_Pairing:_ Tim & Tony (non-slash)

_Words:_ 832

_Written for the NFA__** Road Rage**__ challenge. The object is to write, in dialogue only, a scene between two characters who are stuck somewhere for an hour. Length: 500-1000 words._

- - - - -

"Don't you _dare_ let go!"

"Oh, yeah? So, what'll you do to me if I do?"

"Um...well, probably nothing. I don't think I'd be able to do anything, Probie."

"Then why did you say it?!"

"I dunno. Something to say. Maybe I just like saying it. _Don't let go."_

"Well, I find it...depressing. Can we talk about something else?"

"What, for God's sake?"

"Did you see the season premiere of _Heroes_ Monday night?"

"No, I missed it. Tell me about it."

"Ah, they'll repeat it soon enough. I don't want to spoil it for you."

"Tell me. I really want to hear it...come on, Probie; I'm waiting here."

"Sorry. I think I zoned out there for a moment..."

"Well, _don't do that!_ Tell me about _Heroes._"

"Nah. I like the show a lot, you understand, but the dark stuff in it is just really...dark."

"But it's all just fiction...okay, sure, I understand. Let's talk about something lighter. You see any good movies lately? Anything light? Funny? Not that we should be...laughing right now."

"Why not? You don't see the humor in this?"

"Well...yeah...sure, Probie. I'm trying hard to keep from laughing my ass off. But let's save that for later, when we're back at NCIS, and can both laugh at it, okay?"

"I don't go to many movies, as you know, Tony. _You_ tell me about something light and funny that you've seen lately. _Ratatouille? Rush Hour III?_ Did you see that British dark comedy, _Keeping Mum_? I really liked that one."

"Who was in that one? I'd heard it was good."

"Maggie Smith, Rowan Atkinson...I don't remember the rest. It's very funny, though I don't think it's your kind of movie."

"Why is that, Probie?"

"Ah...you don't really want to know."

"Yes, I do. Maybe I don't go for those subtle humor movies, but...maybe I'd like them if I tried them, you think?"

"Anything's possible, I guess."

"Do you remember any of the lines? I'd like to hear some lines. Some jokes. Not big guffaw ones. _Subtle_ ones."

"Subtle ones. Okay...At one point, the mother of the household says to their new housekeeper, 'You can't just go 'round killing people just because you don't approve of them!!' And the housekeeper says something like, 'My doctors used to say that. It's the one point we could never agree on.'"

"Yeah. Heh. Okay. I'll...have to see that. Maybe take you with me to explain the fine points."

"Why don't you tell me about a light movie you've seen, Tony? What was the last movie you saw?"

"I think it was _The Bourne Ultimatum,_ but that wasn't light."

"You didn't see _Stardust?_"

"Nope. _So_ not me. That was adapted from a comic book, right?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I don't know. I just liked it. I'm not a...a moviecologist, like you."

"You just made that word up!"

"Well, it suits you."

"Maybe you're right. Any upcoming movies you're looking forward to seeing?_ The Golden Compass?_ _The Dark is Rising? Fred Claus?_...Probie?..._Probie?!"_

"I'm here. I'm just tired. My arms are getting tired."

"No! Think positive. You're _not_ tired. You're...bored. Yeah, that's it. You're bored, 'cause we're...stuck here. Temporarily."

"I wouldn't call what's going through my mind 'boring'. It's...rather chilling, actually."

"You need more humor in your life! That's what I've been implying, isn't it?! Don't think of the dark things!"

"Tony, I...don't have much else to think about right now. Kinda inevitable."

"Only if you give into it! Look, Probie; yeah, you're in kind of a tough spot. But you can overcome that! By hanging on!"

"That's the problem, Tony. I don't think I can much longer. My arms are really getting sore. My shoulders..."

"I don't want to hear that!! Listen; you grew up reading comic books, right? Super-heroes and all that? These were characters who didn't back down when they were in danger. Did the Atom, the Green Lantern, the Green Arrow ever give up? No! They held on until either they found a way out themselves or until help arrived!"

"Those are just stories, Tony—"

"No!"

"—real life isn't like that."

"_No!_ _Life is what you make of it!_ I don't have any flowery words, but I'll tell you this much: if I have to talk myself blue in the face so my teammate doesn't fall the rest of the way down this cliff before help arrives, I'll do it. You stay conscious, you stay holding onto that bit of brush, and help will be here. _That's_ real life, Tim! It's fighting something. Fighting bad guys. Fighting _death._ And I am _not_ going to watch you _die!"_

"It's dark. You can't see me."

"Very funny. Remind me to Gibbs-slap you when we get back...Tim? _Tim?!"_

"I...I can't..."

"_NO!!!_...Wait! Don't you move; don't you move; they're here! Gibbs and Ziva! And they've got ropes!! You're saved; Tim;_ you're saved!!!"_

"Only after they pull me up, Tony!"

"Now that's _definitely_ getting you a Gibbs-slap from me when we get back!"

- The End -


End file.
